


三九天

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 朴志晟十岁，记得是冬天，他爸领过来一个罗渽民安置在他家大房子里，这就算他的婚约对象了。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 16





	三九天

**Author's Note:**

> 星娜的童养媳，现代au

朴志晟十岁，记得是冬天，他爸领过来一个罗渽民安置在他家大房子里，这就算他的婚约对象了。

那年罗渽民满打满算也不过十二岁，两个人对于初次见面都没有什么具体印象，朴志晟记得没有罗渽民的那个夏日冰糕味道，自此后家里永远备起双份，他可以吃一根半。十岁的朴志晟太小，对于“婚约对象”这个词没有概念，只当是来了新鲜玩伴，迫切地把自己的小手放进他的手里。罗渽民不算是好玩伴，从小到大都不算是，但是他永远很乖很听话，看见朴志晟伸手就弯腰去迁就他，拉着那么小一点的弟弟跑进凉亭里。

等到朴志晟初中的时候他突然意识到罗渽民于他是什么关系，这一切致使他窘迫地别开头。罗渽民正在初三升学的时期，这个时期说关键也没那么关键，罗渽民要去的高中部就在离初中部三百米外的楼，只是课业依旧是重的，他还有一个短道速滑的社团活动，朴志晟就要在车里等他。但朴志晟知道了真相，他不好意思把这些全部怪罪到罗渽民身上，只好任性要求司机先走，司机拿不定主意，电话拨到了家里，家里又转到了罗渽民那边，很快罗渽民的电话打到了朴志晟手机上。

罗渽民才十五岁，在琢磨朴志晟上却很有天赋，笃定了他会乖乖接电话，罗渽民安慰了他一会儿，最后跟他说自己还有训练可以提前回去，以后也可以不必等他，饭也可以先吃。罗渽民这么絮絮嘱咐，他正在变声期，家庭医生让他注意发声不要过度使用声带，但是总是会对朴志晟说好多话，好像自己一不在家里的帮佣管家就会抛下朴志晟不管。

起先朴志晟觉得这是罗渽民的体贴，现在又觉得他是提前端起了女主人的样子，最后挂了电话。

从此罗渽民再没跟朴志晟一起放过学，他们家里也不缺这来回两趟的油费，只是隐隐约约的，大家都察觉到两位小少爷年幼时的亲密无间，就在这一来一回之间疏远了。

罗渽民高二的时候短道速滑拿了国奖，朴老爷子听了并没有高兴，反而问他在短道速滑上花了多长时间了，罗渽民被他的语气惊住，垂下头没有回答。

朴志晟与他们同桌吃饭，那餐是西餐，牛排煎的正好，他用刀叉切开荷包蛋溏心流了满盘。

朴老爷子不直接让罗渽民放弃，他久居高位，总有一种掌权者的脸面坚持，不好向一个半大孩子施压，但也有办法让他自己放弃。他说渽民啊，你明天就跟志晟一起回来吧。

——罗渽民还是点了头。

朴志晟从罗渽民低垂下来的脸上看到了一点、他迷迷糊糊懂得却无法切身体会的落寞。罗渽民说到底是寄养在他家的小少爷，没人知道他的来历，朴父只说是老同学的儿子，用一个不清不楚的婚约绑在朴家，是养在花瓶里面最娇嫩最漂亮的玫瑰花，朴父想剪去枝叶就剪去枝叶，想除干净刺送给朴志晟就除干净刺送给朴志晟。

不知道寄人篱下的罗渽民会不会难过。朴志晟想。

罗渽民会不会难过朴志晟到十八岁也没知道，朴家没有女主人，朴老爷子打理公司很少在家，罗渽民是他的哥哥也是半个父亲，同时是佣人嘴里面那个模糊不清的年青女主人。

中学起罗渽民仗着年长两岁给他辅导作业，二楼大书房挂着黄铜大锁，朴志晟也不爱接近那里，总觉得暗沉沉的颜色合着油墨味压得他鼻头发痒。孩子们的地界是阳台处的落地窗，打了一个流水台面，摆着吧台椅和立柜，如果是夏季天光正好就不开灯，冬天光总是更少，他们开起明晃晃的白炽灯。

朴志晟也不知道罗渽民是自愿的还是碍于情面才接手他的功课，说来奇怪，他们明明在一个大宅子里亲密无间地生活了八年，他却总是像不甚熟悉的局外人那样摸不透罗渽民的喜好想法。

罗渽民在上大学，只有双休定时定点回家，其实他想每天回家也是可以的，但罗渽民没这样做，朴志晟当然也不会问。二十岁的罗渽民把自己大半个人靠在朴志晟身上，比起辅导作业他现在像是过来干扰人的那一方了，他们俩不知道何年何月哪天突然就和好，说如初不恰当，再亲密的朋友都不可能永远如孩子一般互相亲爱，罗渽民也不记得是什么时候了，只模模糊糊知道是他放弃短道速滑后，朴志晟小狗一样、带有补偿性质地在车上牵住他的手。

罗渽民靠在朴志晟身上，胸腔震动，他说志晟啊，学商科吧。

朴志晟的黑色墨水滴在纸张上面，他皱皱眉觉得自己已经看文字看到头晕，如果是朴老爷子这么说他们总不免要吵上一架，但贴着他脊背像蝴蝶那样呼吸的是罗渽民，他不可以向罗渽民发脾气。朴志晟说：“哥怎么现在就跟我说这个，不是还有半年吗？”

罗渽民穿着件宽大的毛衣，从大学开始他钟情这一风格，朴父管不着他了，小时候朴志晟跟罗渽民穿同样的水手服，白短袖白裤子，打着蓝领结，小腿袜上面露出孩童细嫩的膝盖，两个人亲亲热热地贴在一起，合起手比一个爱心。这样的照片一年拍一张，他们的姿势从未变过。

他把头探在朴志晟肩窝，袖子略长有点盖住手掌，整个人贴着朴志晟喊他：星星。

朴志晟好久没听人用这个小名叫他，朴母走后无人再喊，直到罗渽民来了，但是十二岁后罗渽民也不再这么喊他，他就只好跟星星说再见，做他的朴志晟。

罗渽民说：“星星，你知道叔叔还会劝你的。”他的呼吸打在朴志晟颈侧，睫毛浓密且黑，佣人看他们该是在亲密地咬耳朵，实际上罗渽民在劝他要乖乖听话。

朴志晟咬紧嘴，丰厚的嘴唇被他咬得泛白，他说哥，有你不就够了吗？

罗渽民放开他，坐直身子跟他讲：“星星，这不一样。”

他的星星嘟起脸，委屈和不满对着他全成了撒娇，朴志晟问他：“那哥准备怎么办呢？你为什么要学商科？难道你是准备带我一辈子吗？”

在朴父严厉的管教下他们两个人像是走在一条路上的兄弟，有什么新鲜水坑由罗渽民去踩一踩踏一踏，然后朴志晟只需要被他牵着手往前走，这种教养方式朴父觉得满意，两个人都是他手底下出来的漂亮杰作，有一模一样的一眼望得到头的平坦人生。

罗渽民也不知道怎么办，他是寄养在朴家身份尴尬的小少爷，不如说他只是借着朴志晟未婚夫的身边便利才能同他一起享有那些一式两份的权利，于是罗渽民不说话，只轻轻吻了一下朴志晟的侧脸。朴志晟从他这个吻里面得到了一种息事宁人的安抚意味，不再咄咄逼人聊这一件事，把目光重新投向了自己的作业。

露台处的灯光有点晃眼了，罗渽民盯着玻璃窗上自己的倒影看了会儿，还是决定去给朴志晟做宵夜吃。他起身去厨房，朴志晟回头看了眼，复又低下头。佣人们都熟悉他常来厨房的事，小时候朴志晟吃的少饿的早，罗渽民就会去厨房给他弄东西吃，佣人们当时看他年纪小照看着，现在也渐渐习惯了。

厨房里今天有新鲜的江鱼，罗渽民腌制过后开始油炸，他还在想刚刚的事情，现在有点后悔为朴父当那个说客了，这本来就该是他们父子俩的事情。

热油溅出来烫了他的手，罗渽民握住锅柄忍不住微微一抖，他从八年前围着朴志晟打转，最开始几年只是想留在这里，不知道什么时候变成了习惯，习惯性帮朴志晟辅导功课、习惯性记住他的喜好、习惯性去看他的表情猜出来他的意思、说不定还习惯了去爱他。好多事情变成习惯就成了理所当然，他像呼吸一样惦记着朴志晟。朴父把他们俩控制的太紧，罗渽民几乎怀疑这就是他的目的，但是他又觉得只有自己是这样的，朴志晟就永远不会在这种封闭的人际关系中生出旁的心思，他是自由自在无忧无虑生长的小树，注定要从这个院子里面探出头去。

而罗渽民只能永远被困在这个大花园里面，春去秋来，玫瑰花开了又谢，总归还是在这么大点地方。他上大学后去过一趟短道速滑的体育场馆，但是穿起冰刀鞋那一刻就踌躇了，他已经近两年没有经受过正式训练，自己会不会摔倒，或者根本跟不上别人的速度，于是他最后还是放弃了，有了第一次第二次放弃就会变得轻松简单得多。

罗渽民大学毕业后直接进了朴家的公司，去给朴父做一线的秘书，刚毕业的学生能拿到这个职位可以说只能完全靠关系了，这种不合常理的器重致使公司内外流窜起一阵风言风语，大家都传他比起那个婚约很重要的是朴父的私生子这个身份。

朴志晟大三时候被罗渽民在学校抓住，他都不知道怎么罗渽民还能这么闲，明明朴父忙起来可以一个月不回家，而罗渽民还有时间特意来大学逮他。

罗渽民瘦了，瘦得肉落骨凸，但他还是好看，他就是这样，怎样过分清减也不会让人觉得难看，还是有尖细漂亮的下巴和含情的眼。罗渽民看见朴志晟就笑，朴志晟潜意识觉得大事不好，想要躲开他，但是这也是罗渽民的大学，他都不需要费心去抓他的。

罗渽民眨了眨眼睛，笑眯眯把他的小心思拎到台面上说：“志晟啊，别费劲了，我真不是你爸的私生子。”

朴志晟脸烧起来，不自然地偏过头去，他已经比罗渽民还高了，但被罗渽民抓在手里还像那个丁大点的小鸡仔。最近朴志晟的确是雇了私人侦探查这个问题，他还想过什么时候偷罗渽民的头发去做一下亲子鉴定。

公司和佣人议论过几轮了，朴家的其他亲属也有这种猜测只是都不好意思摆上明面说，暗流涌在朴志晟身边他不可能永远无知无觉。

罗渽民揉揉他的脑袋，把朴志晟的头发弄乱，朴志晟不得不慌忙躲他。但他也是自己不好意思，朴志晟意识到罗渽民有可能是自己亲缘上的哥哥后就刻意回避不再管他叫渽民哥，罗渽民怎么撒娇都没用，每次都被朴志晟含糊地逃走。

罗渽民：“下次别弄这些弯弯绕绕的，你要查的话直接把我喊上不就行了吗。”

他好像心情不错，晚秋的天已经冷了下来，朴志晟穿了厚卫衣，罗渽民还是单薄的两件套，大开的衬衣领里袒露出漂亮的肩颈线条，细白且没有瑕疵，在路灯底下散发着釉质的光，罗渽民权当这事没发生过，姿态坦荡，笑吟吟拽着朴志晟让他上自己的车。

罗渽民说：“我知道你明天都没课，今天跟我回去吧。”罗渽民力气不小，朴志晟挣不过他，只好认命乖乖上车，罗渽民更开心，一路上都在小声哼歌。朴志晟也不太懂自己的扭捏，他一边不希望罗渽民真是他有血缘的亲哥哥，一边又对这种态度有点怅然若失，释然的同时觉得心里空落落，像是什么好不容易建立起来的纽带突然又消失了。

回家后罗渽民让他等着，自己去做饭。朴志晟这时候才觉得自己占便宜，罗渽民专门把他喊回来做饭给他吃，当然是自己占便宜，而且对方的确很懂他的口味，比起家里厨师他还是更期待罗渽民亲自下厨。

他们在这段时间总是聚少离多，罗渽民工作五年后在公司附近有了套自己的房产，以他的收入本也拿不到这套房子，但是朴父帮忙补了一点，干脆一口气拿下了，三室两厅的精装房，水暖家电一应俱全，罗渽民常在那边住，入住那天还特意接朴志晟去他家吃饭。

朴志晟毕业后选择读研，罗渽民看透了他的小心思，朴志晟永远学不会撒谎和佯装退场，他只会落荒而逃，好像慢一步就会被人类捕捉进笼子里，但天真的皮毛鲜亮的小动物也不知道人类还有层出不穷的手段，长出墙的小树还是在院子里扎着根。朴志晟可以去读他的书一直到博士，可这一切都是有尽头的，逃跑的路是看得到终点的路，朴父只需要等，而罗渽民是朴父挂在门庭的红灯笼，永远沉默不语，在入口处发着光，停驻原地，来回张望。

他们还擅自以为这种日子会持续很久，没想到三年之内朴父的身体就垮了，他工作强度太高，年轻时候打拼留下的后遗症显露，看起来身体健康硬朗，其实高血压冠心病一个不少，中风一次后落得半身不遂，但他的控制欲并未止步于他的老态，朴志晟不得不向他低头回到公司。

朴志晟到公司那天罗渽民过来接他，三九天穿一身黑西装，不怕冷一样露出小节脚踝，纵使上面净是些寒风吹起来的白皮，干燥粗糙。罗渽民带他认识了好些人，都是些工作上的朋友，按照资历朴志晟捡他当秘书是委屈罗渽民，但罗渽民说我们之间订过婚，没什么好计较的，这事就被他轻轻松松揭过去了。

朴父还是没有熬过第二个冬天，因为冠心病去世了。下葬那天有雨，罗渽民替朴志晟撑伞，两个人穿一色的黑西装，挨得近，远远看上去像两个互相依偎的人。

棺材新土未干，罗渽民回大宅暂住，早餐是粥，他没什么胃口，吃了两口突然放了碗筷，朴志晟从碗里面抬头看他，眼下是遮也遮不住的青黑。

罗渽民知道时机不对，但他还是忍不住笑了，他说：“志晟啊，我们解除婚约好不好啊？”

朴志晟说好。

罗渽民也不知道自己是怎么想的，他们俩好像两个终于有机会叛逆的孩子一样，在朴父死后迫不及待分道扬镳。本来也只是口头上的婚约，没有什么仪式感，更没什么需要注意的财产纠纷，第二天罗渽民开着车过来搬走他的东西，他在朴家老宅剩的东西不多，都是些小物件，林林总总下来装不满一个二十四寸行李箱。

朴志晟下来送他，比他高小半个头，轻手轻脚跟在罗渽民身后，也不知道要帮他什么才好。

朴父没想到他们分手分得干脆，遗产全在朴志晟名下，罗渽民围着他团团打转十多年，小时候照顾他的人，长大了照顾他的钱，兢兢业业恪守本分，连份干股都没为自己挣，拿得还是死工资。

但他也不想要那些遗产，罗渽民还是觉得自己承了朴家的情分，如果当初朴父不接十二岁的他回来，他就要去孤儿院了。也许朴父只是当他是可怜的漂亮小狗，但那些好是真实存在过的鲜花，他自认为无以为报，只好加倍努力把自己打磨成让人满意的模样。

在往上靠近的时候罗渽民认识了朴志晟，朴志晟是多么好一个小孩啊，长在院子里，永远无忧无虑天真漂亮，是这个荒凉庭院里面唯一的花，罗渽民怎么爱他也爱不完。可是人不能靠这种自我的爱意过一辈子，罗渽民想，朴叔都没了，我这么绑着他算什么事呢。于是他跟朴志晟提出来，他们还可以漂漂亮亮说再见，假装前些年的尴尬不存在，他们还是一对亲密的好兄弟，还可以毫无芥蒂地亲吻对方的脸颊。

朴志晟送他时候眼眶红红，他一张小脸上总有点婴儿肥减不下去，罗渽民很爱捏他的脸，现在还是希望他能保有并一直保有这些孩子气的小细节。朴志晟过来握住罗渽民的手，天太冷了，他们两个人手都好冰，也分不清谁比谁更暖。

天寒地冻，就算是朴家院子里面也没什么花草长青，只有风吹过枯枝的声响。朴志晟摆正脸看他，为他略略挡一挡风，罗渽民记得他们从中学起就很少这样面对面交流，朴志晟总是会躲开他的眼睛，垂下头只露出挺直的鼻尖，看得罗渽民心头酸涩。

朴志晟跟他说：这次哥一定要过自己的人生。

罗渽民恨不得放声大笑，他在这一刻特别讨厌朴志晟身上那些残余的孩子气，因为朴志晟总是把那些坏的东西用一钟真情切意的好包裹起来送给他，叫他永远无法发怒也无法拒绝。

于是罗渽民最后也只是跟他笑了笑，浓黑的睫毛低垂，玫瑰花从枝子上折落乌压压一片，他说：“星星也要一切都好。”


End file.
